PI
by revabhipraya
Summary: 3,14 itu asalnya dari mana, sih? #Siblingisasi #AmeNoHi


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** 3,14 itu asalnya dari mana, sih?

 **PI** oleh reycchi  
 _spin-off dari Di Atas Awan; untuk memperingati Hari Pi Sedunia; entri Siblingisasi dan Ame No Hi_

* * *

.

.

.

"Luas lingkaran ...," gumam Lenka sambil mengetukkan ujung pensilnya ke dagu. "Pi dikali r kuadrat! Iya bukan, Kak?"

Rin menghela napas pelan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya―Rin bahkan sudah lupa berapa itu "sekian"―Lenka memastikan rumus kepada Rin. Meski bisa menjawab, tetap saja, yang namanya diinterupsi saat sedang asyik menonton drama kan, menyebalkan sekali.

"Iya, bener," sahut Rin acuh tak acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop. Meski begitu, jawaban yang ia berikan bukanlah jawaban sekadar iya untuk membungkam mulut Lenka.

"Makasih, Kak!" Lenka dengan girang menuliskan rumus yang baru ia sebut ke atas kertas. "Kalo keliling, pi kali d, 'kan?"

"Iyaaa."

Lenka terkekeh sambil kembali menulis.

Perkenalkan kembali, dua gadis ini adalah Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Lenka, kakak-beradik yang lagi-lagi terjebak di rumah akibat derasnya air yang berebutan menimpa tanah di luar sana. Untung saja keduanya memang tidak sedang ada rencana pergi sehingga mau segelap ataupun seterang apapun langit tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk mereka.

"Kalo jari-jarinya tiga setengah meter, bisa gak sih, pake 22/7?" tanya Lenka sambil menatap kakaknya yang sudah memasang tampang super bete. Sayang, gadis yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda itu terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadarinya. "Nggak bisa dibagi tujuh, 'kan? Jadi gak bisa?"

"Kata siapa nggak bisa?" balas Rin dengan nada kesal sambil mem-pause drama yang tengah disaksikannya. Ia geser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Lenka dan kertas soalnya. "Emangnya tiga setengah bagi tujuh berapa?"

"Hmm ... setengah. Nggak bisa, dong?"

"Bisa, lah." Rin menyambar pensil di tangan Lenka lalu mulai mencorat-coret kertas soal adiknya itu. "22/7 kali tiga setengah kali tiga setengah, coret tujuh sama tiga setengahnya, sisa setengah. Setengah itukan satu per dua, coret dua sama dua puluh duanya, sisa sebelas. Sebelas kali tiga setengah?"

Lenka buru-buru mengambil pensil lain lalu menghitung perkalian tersebut di atas kertas yang sama. "Tiga puluh delapan koma lima?"

"Hm. Selesai, 'kan? Keliling juga ngitungnya gak beda jauh."

"Kalo kelilingnya kan pi kali d ..." Lenka mengerutkan dahi. "Berarti 22/7 kali ... dua kali tiga setengah, ya? 22/7 kali tujuh? Dua puluh dua?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Kak." Lagi, Lenka memanggil Rin. "Kenapa sih, kalo yang bisa dibagi tujuh pakai 22/7, tapi kalo yang gak bisa dibagi tujuh pakai 3,14?"

"Sebenernya dua-duanya sama aja, sih," balas Rin sambil mencorat-coret kertas adiknya. "22/7 ... dua puluh dua dibagi tujuh berapa? Tiga ... satu ... empat ... dua ... delapan ... dan seterusnya, kan? Angka 3,14 itu asalnya dari sini. Kenapa ada pembedaan pi buat jari-jari dan diameter yang bisa dibagi tujuh dan nggak? Sebenernya supaya gampang dicoret aja, sih. Kalo jari-jarinya sepuluh kan, ribet lagi kamu ngitungnya, harus pake pembagian segala macam. Kalo 3,14 kan gampang, langsung jadi 314 kalau luas."

Lenka manggut-manggut. "Terus 3,14 itu asalnya dari mana, sih?"

"Hmm ..." Rin mengetukkan ujung pensil yang tadi ia gunakan ke dagu. Sepertinya tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kebiasaan kecil yang mereka lakukan secara refleks itu mirip. "Coba kamu ambil jangka sama benang kasur, deh. Ada di kamar kerja mama kalau gak salah."

"Ng ..."

Rin mendeteksi gelagat aneh pada diri adiknya. "Apa?"

 _JDARRR!_

Suara petir tiba-tiba menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Rin cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah jendela, dilihatnya garis putih berbelok-belok di langit. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas pula jarak ujung garis itu dekat sekali dengan atap tetangga.

"Temenin, Kak ..."

Benar. Lenka _takut_ petir.

Rin menghela napas pelan. "Tunggu di sini, biar Kakak yang ambil."

Secepat kilat Rin melesat menuju ruang kerja ibunya, mengambil dua benda yang dimaksud—untungnya kedua benda itu ada di atas meja sehingga mudah bagi Rin untuk menemukannya—lalu kembali ke ruang keluarga. Lenka masih duduk di sana dengan wajah setengah pucat. Si bungsu keluarga Kagamine memang setakut _itu_ pada bunyi keras yang sering muncul saat badai. Trauma sejak kecil, begitu ungkap Lenka setiap ditanya soal ketakutannya pada petir. Dan hanya Rin yang tahu bagaimana cerita lengkapnya.

"Nih." Rin meletakkan kedua benda tersebut, jangka dan benang kasur, di hadapan Lenka. "Kamu bikin lingkaran yang diameternya tujuh senti coba."

Lenka menurut. Diukurnya lebar jangka pada penggaris miliknya sebelum ia menggambar lingkaran di atas kertas. Setelah selesai, dia menatap Rin puas. "Udah!"

"Sekarang kamu gunting benang kasur sepanjang garis pinggir lingkaran." Rin menggeser segulung benang kasur agar lebih mudah dijangkau Lenka. "Kalo bisa bikin seakurat mungkin, sepas mungkin."

Lenka menurut. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu menimpa garis pinggir lingkaran buatannya dengan benang kasur yang diberikan Rin. Tiga menit sudah Lenka berkutat dengan benangnya, berusaha menciptakan bentuk yang presisi tanpa lekukan sedikitpun. Gadis itu akhirnya berseru, "Selesai!"

"Hm." Rin manggut-manggut melihat hasil kerja adiknya yang cukup rapi—setidaknya jauh lebih rapi daripada buatannya dulu. Sayangnya—

"Sekarang kamu ukur panjang benangnya pakai penggaris."

—pekerjaan itu harus dihancurkan dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

Lenka mengerjap. "Dicabut?"

"Ya iyalah, emangnya ada penggaris bulet?"

"... tau gitu tadi nggak rapi-rapi amat."

Rin berusaha menahan tawa. "Yah, siapa juga yang suruh?"

Lenka merengut. Dengan berat hati, gadis itu mengangkat dan meluruskan benangnya di samping sebuah penggaris 30 cm. Lenka memicingkan mata lalu mengucap, "Dua puluh dua, Kak."

"Oke." Rin mengangguk. "Sekarang kan kamu punya keliling lingkaran, terus kamu punya diameter lingkaran, sekarang coba kamu bagi. Dapat berapa angkanya?"

"Pake kalkulator aja, ya?" pinta Lenka dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya, Kakak bukan guru kamu juga sih, jadi silakan aja."

Lenka bergegas meraih ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi kalkulator. Diketikannya panjang benang tadi, 22, lalu ia bagi dengan diameter lingkarannya, 7. Didapatkannya hasil ...

"3,142857142857143 ... kenapa panjang banget, ya?" keluh Lenka sambil meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Dia lalu menatap Rin. "Terus gimana, Kak?"

"Coba tulis angkanya."

Lenka lagi-lagi menurut. Disalinnya hasil yang ia dapat di kalkulator di atas kertasnya. Setelahnya, dengan bangga ia serahkan tulisannya itu kepada Rin. "Ini."

"Coba perhatiin." Rin menunjuk angka yang Lenka tulis. Lenka mengerjapkan mata. "Ini angka apa, sih?"

"Ng ..." Lenka mengerutkan dahi. Diperhatikannya tiga angka pertama yang ia tulis. "Tiga ... satu ... empat ... apa ya, tiga-satu-empat itu? Eh ... tiga koma satu empat ..." Jeda sejenak. "Pi?"

"Yap."

"OOH!" Lenka menepuk tangannya. "Jadi 3,14 itu asal-usulnya kayak gitu? Peneliti bikin lingkaran terus diukur kelilingnya, terus dibagi, dapet segitu?!"

"Hmm ... kalau cerita aslinya Kakak kurang tau sih, tapi dulu Kakak diajari kayak gitu—"

"Ih, keren, ya!" Mata Lenka berbinar-binar. "Terus jadi berlaku buat semua lingkaran gitu ya, Kak? Tapi kalo ngitung luas, rumus ngitung jari-jari kuadrat itu ... gimana?"

"Hmm ... setau Kakak, luas bangun yang lain itu kan sisi kali sisi, mungkin maksudnya biar disamain sama yang lain, supaya kuadrat?" Rin mengetuk pensilnya ke atas kertas. "Kalau secara luas sih, jatuhnya jadi kayak persegi juga, 'kan? Makanya dikali pi, dikali konstanta, supaya mewakili bagian lingkaran yang lainnya."

Mata Lenka makin berbinar. "Wooow! Keren!"

Lenka tidak tahu saja kalau Rin mengarang alasan yang satu itu.

 _CTAR!_

"HWA!" seru Rin dan Lenka berjamaah, refleks berteriak saat mendengar petir menyambar. Saking asyiknya membahas pi dan asal-usulnya, mereka sampai lupa bahwa di luar sana, air masih sibuk mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya.

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Selamat Hari Pi Internasional!

Kenapa 14 Maret? Tentu aja karena 3,14, jadi diambilnya 14 Maret~ kenapa nggak 22 Juli, kan 22/7? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas orang-orang lebih familier dengan "pi itu 3,14" bukan "pi itu 22/7", kan? XD

Cerita sedikit, dulu Rey emang pernah diajar kayak gitu sama guru matematika Rey di SMA XD jadi ibu itu dateng-dateng ke kelas bawa benang, terus kita disuruh ambil benangnya seberapa bagian gitu. Rey lupa sih disuruh bawa jangka atau nggak ... atau malah ibunya nyuruh gambar lingkaran pake benang, ya? Pokoknya dari sekelas itu semuanya ngukur benang masing-masing, tapi konstanta yang kita dapet beda-beda :") cuma emang bener ya, _practice makes perfect_. Berkat itulah aku sampai sekarang inget 3,14 itu asalnya dari mana. XD

Oh ya, bagi yang gak tau fanfiksiku yang "Di Atas Awan" itu yang mana, silakan kunjungi AO3-ku, reynyah /MALAHPROMOSI. Eh tapi bener loh, khawatir bingung karakternya yang mana kok aku gatau, gitu. :")

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
